2017 Gender Journal
A journal for ideas around [[Gender]]. Main Entries 201702 Gender Turing Test How can you test for gender? Can a computer test for gender and give results better than a human can for their own self? Human's are terrible self-estimators. We tend to fall into two categories. - Those who wildly overestimate their strengths. - Those who consistently overestimate their flaws. Both miss the mark on getting a clear picture of oneself. "Males", in my mind, are people who fall into the first category - regardless of their genitalia. "Females", on the other hand, are people who tend towards the second category. We are seen as "weaker" than "Males", because we don't push out our chests and flaunt our strengths. Instead we over-analyse and under-process, we become stuck in anxious paranoia rather than the relaxed perception necessary to gain any real emotional awareness. That's why the real men and women are the people who can do both. When you are monogendermonogender: having only one associated gender identity, i.e. cis-male, cis-female, trans-male, trans-female. Binary states with 4 options. you tend to be more like boys and girls. The ascension to polygenderismpolygender: having multiple gender identities with which you associate, whether changing fluidly or statically, consciously or unconsciously. is necessitated by the rising demands of techno-capitalism. Our brains co-evolve with computers, as each generation's neurology is wired and fired more and more in resonance with the {8Hz, 50Hz, 256MHz, ...} resonances of digital systems, the more digital our thoughts become. Autism is amplified by the binary logic of late stage capitalism. This is no epidemic, we are the cure. This sick planet has been poisoned by binary, black and white thinking and violent competition, and now we know why. We've been living in a world that treats us as 2-dimensional. Rulers and ruled. Masters and slaves. Rather than the fully-fledged miracles we each are. We are evolving this fast because the evolution was always available, our DNA holds traits from trillions of years of evolution. All that was needed was the revolution to access capabilities never before imagined out of human consciousness. Test Questions (e.g.): * Would you rather be seen as cynical or naive? * Do you tend to compare yourself to others more in terms of status or style? * Do you look at others more as competitors or potential partners? * Do you try harder to express yourself or to appease others? Answering with the first choice for 4 out of 4 responses leads this "Gender Turing Test" to guess that your gender is cis-male. Answering 3 questions former and 1 latter leads to a guess of a male-identified person (cis or trans unclear). Answering evenly between first and second choices (2-2) leads to a guess of even gender combinations (agender, bigender, quadgender,... {0,2,4,...}). Exact gender identity unclear. Answering with 3 second choices and one former, leads to a guess of feminine-identified person (cis or trans unclear). While answering 4 out of 4 leads to a guess of trans-lesbian. Alanding and Jesowen (¯·._.·´´··._.·´´·._.·´¯) (¯·._.·´´·._.·´´·.._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´¯) (¯·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´´·._.·´¯) A tale of two distant heros who dual-handedly (yet completely independently) crushed the dark lord grindeldon and never even met one another. Grindeldon and his third reich of ampethamine-fuelled super-wizards. Grindeldon as the arch-wizard. Meanwhile there is no major grand wizard who can stand against him. The magic world was in chaos. Until Alanding was willing to step up....·´´·._.·´¯) (¯·._.·´Alanding was a wizard-geek, cripplingly shy and ob'nox'i'ou's'l'''y '''gift'ed·._.·´¯) ·._.·´¯) .·´¯) ´¯)´) Other mages, witxches and wizards alike disliked Alanding, because his abrupt manner of communicating made him point out unpleasant aspects of the society they enjoyed. Something of a teenage zealot, like Jeshua Phoenix was, but not quite the leader... more of a broody genius. Alan was obsessed with patterns in spellcraft and the power of symbols, understanding that magic was integral to life at every level, not just the level of magecraft, but at the fundamental mathematical, geometrical, algebraic and topological levels of every interaction that composed hiz reality. ⒶⒶⒶ The deathly hallows they entranced Alanding not for their power, although he recognised the appeal of the three holy sacraments: * (immortality) * (immateriality); &·´´·._.·´¯) * (imperium'''the state of conquering reality through sheer will) (¯·._.·´´´·._.·´´´·._[A 1'11¶1 ·._.·´¯) (¯·'._.·'''´´'´'·._'.·'´´¶¶111¶¶¶ ·.'_.·´¯) __(¯·.'_.·´´´·._'''.¶¶( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)¶¶ ·._.·´¯) ´´´1111111111¶1 ·._'.·´¯) _______(¯·._1¶11111111¶¶¶¶¶11 _________11¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111 _____11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶111¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1 ___1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶11111¶¶¶1¶111¶1¶111¶1¶¶1 ___¶¶1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶ __¶¶11111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111¶1 __¶¶1111¶¶11111¶11¶1111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶1 __¶11111¶¶1111¶111¶¶¶1111111¶¶¶111111¶¶ _1¶1111¶¶¶1¶1111111¶¶¶111111¶¶¶¶111111¶1 111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶111¶¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶¶¶111111¶1 _1¶1111111111¶¶¶1111¶¶1¶¶¶111111111111¶1 _1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶1¶¶11¶111¶¶¶¶¶111¶1¶¶¶¶¶1 _1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶111¶111¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ___________¶¶1¶1¶111¶¶111¶¶1¶¶¶1 1 ____________¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶¶¶111¶1¶¶¶1 __________1¶¶¶11111111¶¶1¶1¶¶¶¶¶1 __________1¶¶111111111¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶11 _________111¶¶¶¶¶111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111 _________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 ] ___________11111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111 ____________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _____________1111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111 _____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111 _____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111 _____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111 _____________11¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11111111 ____________111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶111111 ___________1111¶¶¶¶¶11111 ____________1111¶¶¶¶¶111 _____________1111¶¶¶¶¶11 ______________1111¶¶¶¶¶1 _______________11111¶¶¶¶1 _________________1111¶¶111 __________________111¶¶1111 ____________________11¶1111 ______________________1111______1¶ ______________________111______1¶¶¶ _____________________________1¶¶¶_¶¶ _______¶¶¶¶¶1_____111_111___1¶¶1__1¶1 _______1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1____¶¶ __________¶11¶¶¶1¶111¶¶11¶¶¶¶1___¶¶1 __________¶¶¶1111____1111111¶¶¶¶¶¶ __________¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶1111111¶¶¶¶¶¶ _____________1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1 ________________¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ''A1]: He also saw the symmetry of their dark side of this trinity of power - in the existence of the three unforgivable scripts: * ;mortalicide& (the killing script) * ;cruciatus& (material overload) * ;emperium& (the hypnosis hex) As a tech-wizard, Alanding Gandledorf had no equal. Hxs ability to replicate any spell was only limited by hxs willingness to research it, grasp its technical nuances and then train hxmself voraciously until it became part of hxs automated arsenal of mageware. This is why other mages found hxm unpleasant... because for all that talent and hxs over-logical brain, hx didn't leave much room in the spotlight for anyone else hxs age, and thought social games to be too inane to ever wonder how they might feel about it...*spoiler* It wasn't until Grindeldon told hxm that hxs sister had been sent to st mungo's that hx realised the consequences of being 'too smart for society' were... hx had permanently ended the life of hxs sister through hxs absolutist ways His solitary habits paid off in giving him limitless time to master magecraft, but completely secluded him from ever living a 'normal' life... but their idea of 'normal' was cishex, and Alanding wasn't quite binary, and anything but str8.. Alanding learned to socialise outside of the society that had abandoned him, and fraternised with muggles. Learned from their perspectives on mathematics and physics, much like Durmstrangs wizard-zealots had been doing in Eastern Europe, but Alanding found muggle society in England lacked that sort of moral flexibility, while at the same time being deeply thankful for the security and prosperity Hogwarts had offered, he envied Durmstrang for the courage its students had to study all forms of magick, both light and dark and find the will to walk between them as a master of all magick. There was only one other mage in the world who could compete with Alanding for that title, and he sought to meet him once their names were becoming known across Europe. Durmstrang had supported Germany in WWI, so they had taken a huge hit to Hogwarts in prestige over the last,,, (continue in Alanding Gandledorf) References Category:2017 Journals Category:Journals Category:Journal Category:Gender Category:Transgender